I Lived
by Brittana99
Summary: This is based on the promo on for the last episode where Santana and Brittany are coming into auditorium. Better summary inside. Now a Multi chapter
1. Chapter 1

I Lived

A/N: Hello my fellow Brittana fans, so this is based off the promo of the final episode where you can see Brittany and Santana opening the door to the auditorium as the rest of the New Directions are singing I Lived by One Republic. So it got me thinking, why are they late? Is it because they are Lopez-Pierce's and they like to make an entrance? So this is my take on why they are late to the auditorium.

* * *

"Come on San, we are gonna be late." Brittany exclaimed, tugging on her wife's hand. They both thought that they wasn't going to be back in Lima so soon, the last time was at Christmas to visit their parents. Lima wasn't home anymore, New York was. But last week Mr Schuester sent out an invitation to a New Direction Reunion that was going to be held in the auditorium.

"Do I look okay?" Santana asked, stopping the blonde in her tracks. Brittany turned around and looked puzzled.

"What do you mean 'Do I look okay?'?" Doing her best Santana impression, making her wife giggle. "You look amazing as always."

"Thanks Britt-Britt but that not what I mean. Like is it noticeable?" The Latina turned to her side and ran her hand over the small baby bump. Brittany gave her a soft smile and grabbed her hand.

"Babe, it's adorable. Your four months pregnant, of course it's noticeable." Brittany reassured. Giving Santana a peck on the cheek. "The gang are gonna find out sooner or later, and how cool would it be to upstage Berry today?"

"Is that evil Brittany I see?" Santana joked. "I still think we should wait to tell them, just in case"

"We are not going to lose this baby, Santana," Brittany put her hand on the small bump. "I know that this is hard but it's not going to happen again. I promise." Santana hugged Brittany tight, a tear ran down her cheek.

"I know… Sometimes I forget how much of a genius you are" Santana sniffed. "We've been trying for so long Britt, I don't want to tell them and it just end up like last time." It had been eight months since Santana had a miscarriage at with their first baby at one month.

"It's going to be okay, San." Brittany stroked the Latina's hair to comfort her. "Baby Lopez-Pierce isn't going anywhere." Santana looked into the Blonde's deep blue eyes, the place of comfort and home.

"Thank you" Santana whispered.

"It's okay babe. Now come on let go show these Lima Losers that the Lopez-Pierce's are the fiercest, awesome and good looking family in the entire U.S.A." Santana laugh at her wife's optimum, _I'm so lucky to be married to a lady knight in shining armor, _Santana thought as she pushed open the back door to the auditorium and she was met with the smiling faces of her high school friends, holding Brittany's hand extra tight.

* * *

A/N 2.0: This is based off Naya being pregnant when they film this musical number. Feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, after many requests I have decided to turn this into a multi chapter. I had no intention of doing this but you guys twisted my arm. Should baby Brittana be a boy or a girl and also suggest names, cause I am crap at stuff like that. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review, it would mean a lot.

* * *

Chapter 2

_With every broken bone, I swear I lived._

_Oh_

_I swear I lived. Ohhh_

The New Direction belted out the final note, all in a circle facing each other.

"Oh my god, gang you sounded amazing" Mr Schue said going around giving everyone hugs. He got to Santana and hugged her a little tighter that she was comfortable with, and he noticed.

"I think some congratulations are in order" He said as he finished hugging everyone. The girls switch off as Mr Schue goes on about the success of their class mates. Fame wasn't important to the girls anymore they have each other and that's all they need to feel good. Brittany teaches dance to children between the ages of 4 to 16 and Santana was a journalist for their local newspaper.

"And finally Britt and Santana on your successful teaching and journalism and to your new little bundle of joy." Santana's eyes widen and looked at Brittany as all the New Directions turn to look at them.

"Wait what?" Artie look at the couple and then at Mr Schue.

"Oh my God, my lesbros are having a baby." Puck stated and ran up to the girls to hug them, they still had they 'oh crap they know' look on their face. "Can I like baby-sit?" Puck continued.

"Thanks Puck." The Blonde said as he walked back to Quinn, Brittany's fingers interlocked with her wife's, this told Santana that Britt was going to do the talking.

"Okay, we are having a baby." Brittany announced and before she could finish she was bombarded with what seemed like a thousand questions from her class mates.

"How far along are you?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"When are you due?"

"Can I have the tape of the conception?"

After the inappropriate comment off Puck, the group began to settle down so the couple could answer the questions.

"Okay where to start, Santana is about 17 weeks so we are having the baby around the 7th of September. We don't know yet if we are having a boy or a girl. And Puck, in your wildest dreams will you ever get a tape of us." Brittany answered.

"Hold on, your 17 weeks. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Quinn asked.

"We just wanted to be 100% sure that everything is okay." Santana replied softly, holding her wife's hand tighter. The congratulated them one last time and went on with the reunion

* * *

The flight back to New York was one of the best they have had, it seems that only a handful of people was on the plane and the girls had an entire row to themselves. Santana was cuddle up to Brittany, asleep, as the blonde was doing some work on her laptop, working out new dance routines and songs to go with them.

"Britt?" Santana said softly.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Brittany replied looking down at her wife.

"When we get back, can we start getting stuff for the baby's bedroom?" The Latina asked, looking up as her eyes met Brittany's.

"I thought you never ask, of course we can. I been thinking about themes. How about 'the jungle book' or 'finding Nemo', they both gender neutral. Or we could have a farm theme with little chickens and ducks." Brittany rambled on making Santana giggle.

"You're so adorable when you ramble, I think the farm theme might be a winner. Imagine two mommy ducks and a baby duck." Santana added. Brittany smiled at her and leaned down and gave her wife a peck on the lips.

"I think we should start thinking about names too." Brittany suggested.

"Soon, I know you're excised. Just one thing at a time, okay?" The brunette replied. "Maybe after we go for the scan in a couple of weeks"

"Okay, I love you and I love you, little peanut." The blonde said, putting her hand on the small bump.

"Me and peanut love you too, ya big dork." Santana smiled at Brittany.

* * *

_A couple of days later._

It was early and Santana was fast asleep until she heard the faint singing coming from her wife.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

'_Is she singing to my bump?_' Santana thought peaking down the bed to see her wife singing. Trying to keep still and pretending to be asleep.

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

'_How adorable can you get?_' Santana continued to watch her wife.

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

At this point, Santana was grinning from ear to ear, tears started to form in her eyes. _'I know this baby isn't biologically Brittany's but she so head over heels for it though, she loves this baby more than pizza'_ Santana thought.

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

"Britt, that was beautiful." Santana sat up and gave her wife a kiss.

"Good morning, how long have you been up?"

"Long enough to hear you sing to our unborn child. You're so cute." Santana replied, giving her wife little mouse kisses.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it babe." Brittany said.

"I'm not the only one, I felt peanut move when you sung. It was amazing." Santana added, more tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh my god, San that's amazing. Our baby know talent when he/she hears its." The blonde jokes. Brittany looks at the clock next to the bed, 6:38. "Honey, let's go back to sleep, it's not even 7 o'clock yet."

The couple fell back to sleep, intertwined together. Holding each other tight.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome back guys and gals, how you doing? Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much to me. Keep sending in what the gender the baby should be and what should the name be. After watching the last performance in my head pregnant!Santana is totally head canon, I was a bit disappointed that they didn't include at least a small Brittana scene just to see what they are doing, but no, once again it turned into the K/laine show.

* * *

Chapter 3

It was early in the Lopez-Pierce house hold, the sun was creeping through the curtain hitting the couple in the face. Santana moan and turned over, she was never a morning person unlike Brittany, who is always up at the crack of dawn as she thinks that it's important to live the day as fully as possible. Brittany slowly opened her eyes, she looked at the clock on the bedside table, _7:58am, _and she turns over and kisses Santana on the check.

"Good morning, cupcake" Brittany whispered to wife.

"¿What is el tiempo?" Santana mumbled.

"You are gonna need to talk to me in full English, not Spanglish, I don't understand what you're saying." The blonde replied, giggling at the adorableness of her wife.

"What is the time?" Santana repeated but this time for Brittany to understand.

"It is eight o'clock and a beautiful day in New York City, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and my lazy-ass wife is still in bed." Brittany joked. Santana laughed and smiled at her '_she such a dork'_ Santana thought.

"I am not lazy, it's called being pregnant." Santana replied playfully slapping Brittany's arm.

"About being pregnant, how is little peanut this glorious morning?" The blonde asked, resting her hand on Santana's bump.

"Well, peanut thinks it's funny to sit on Mama's bladder. If I don't get up soon I may pee myself." Santana said as Brittany helped her get out of bed.

"Well then preggo, go and pee, I'll start breakfast." Brittany said as she opened the door to their bedroom, blowing Santana a kiss.

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast, babe. You are truly awesome." Santana thanked her wife, pouring herself some more orange juice.

"No problem sweetie, got to keep you and peanut healthy now." Brittany replied, cleaning way the plates from the table.

"Have you got any classes today?" The Latina asked getting up to help her wife with the dishes.

"Yeah, got a class at eleven. Bunch of six year olds, they are so funny. This one little boy has some serious dancing game." Brittany answered. "Have you got any work to do?"

"Just have to finalize this one piece I did on global warming and email it to my boss and that should be it for today." The brunette replied. "Shouldn't take that long. We have the appointment at 2 o'clock. We could meet up for lunch and then go."

"I would love to. I'll text you when I get off." The blonde said grabbing her keys and her backpack. She gives Santana a kiss and then knells down and lifts Santana's t-shirt up and gives peanut a kiss too. "Phone me if anything happens, okay?"

"Okay. Love you babe, have a good day."

"Love you more, honeybee." Brittany shouted as she closed the front door.

* * *

**From Britt-Britt: Hey babe, im almost done with work. **** Xx**

**From Wifey: Awesome Britt, how was the class? Xxx**

**From Britt-Britt: Really well, the little boy that I was talking about earlier broke his leg when we were in Lima **** he is super sad about it. Xxxx**

**From Wifey: Aww is he okay? Xxxxx**

**From Britt-Britt: yeah hes going to be fine. Wait, are you crying? Xxxxxxx**

**From Wifey: Damn pregnancy hormones. :'( Xxxxxxx **

**From Britt-Britt: I just got off the subway, I'll be at the diner soon. Xxxxxxxx **

**From Wifey: okay. I just miss u, hurry up. **** Xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Howard and I will be your waiter," said the boy that looked about 12. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Cesar salad and a glass of water." The blonde answered.

"I'll have the same." The waiter walked away and came back with two glasses of water.

"So, today is the day eh?" Brittany said.

"Sure is, are we going to place bets?" Santana asked.

"I still think Peanut is a boy, my mom says the same." The blonde replied.

"But I have this feeling that Peanut is girl. My mom and Abuela thinks that it a girl but my dad say boy, but I think he's just saying that because he wants a grandson." Santana explains intertwining her fingers with her wife's.

"Not long until we find out who right and then we can add the final touches to peanuts room and pick name." Brittany rambled on making Santana laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's adorable when you ramble." The Latina answered. "And, no matter how much I love your Father we are not naming it after him."

"Here we go ladies, two Cesar salads. Enjoy." The waiter said.

"Thank you." the couple said in unison.

* * *

Brittany and Santana are sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Santana is nervously playing with her hands whilst Brittany is playing Candy Crush on her phone.

"You are so addicted to that game." Santana whined.

"I just need to do this level and I will have beaten Mike." Britt said.

"Babe, you sound like you have a gambling problem, 'Just one more game of poker and I will win for sure.'" The brunette joked, the blonde put her phone in her pocket and noticed Santana was doing the 'fiddling with her hands because she nervous' and grabbed them to stop her.

"There is nothing to be worried about, San. You have felt Peanut move, everything is going to be fine." Brittany reassured softly placing a kiss on Santana's cheek.

"Lopez-Pierce." The nurse announced. The girls got up, hand in hand.

"Hello, the Lopez-Pierce. How are we this fine day?" Dr Smith asked.

"Really good, San took us out for lunch." Brittany replied.

"Have you felt the baby move yet, Santana?" Dr Smith question.

"Yeah, it's super weird. It's like having butterflies in my stomach, especially when Britt sings." Santana answered.

"Well that awesome, now Santana if you would lie back on the bed and let's a good look at baby L-P." Santana laid back on the examination bed. "Just a heads up, the gel is cold." The doctor squirted the blue gel on Santana's bump. "Do you guy want to her hear the heart beat as I try and look for your child's genitals." Both of them nodded, Brittany laughed at the doctors scene of humour. Then a steady heart beat filled the room, Santana let of a sigh of relief.

"See, I told you everything was gonna be okay." Brittany whispered, wiping a tear of her wife's cheek.

"Okay ladies are you 100% sure that you want to know the gender?" The doctor asked. They both nodded, Brittany let out a little squeal of excitement, making Santana laugh. "Well it looks like you are having a baby boy, congratulation." The doctor wiped the gel of the Latina and left them to have a chat.

"Oh my god, we're having a boy." Santana said sitting up to hug Brittany, who was in the middle of doing a happy dance as she guest right.

"I know, this is so awesome and terrifying at the same time." The blonde replied. "Like we have to ask one of the glee boy to teach him how to pee standing up." The brunette giggled.

"I've been thinking, I know that we've just found out and I think I have found a middle name." The Latina said as her wife listens in anticipation. "I think his middle name should be Finn, cause no matter how much I hated him for outing me, we would have never dated. We have him to thank, and now that he's up there with fat Elvis eating their weight in sloppy joes, it means more you know?" Santana wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I think that's a perfect middle name." the blonde replied. Hugging her upset wife. "I miss him, so much."

"I miss him too. Look what you have done Hudson, making two grown women cry." Santana mumbled, shaking her fist in the air.

* * *

A/N: so they are having a little boy. Please suggest some names. Sorry it got a little sad at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

I lived chapter 4

* * *

"BRITT!" Santana cried out to her wife from their bed room.

"Jesus Christ, she's listening to music in the shower, again." The Latina mumbled to herself. "BRITTANY"

The next thing all Santana could her was a massive thud, Santana rolled her eyes, and then the door to the couples bathroom flung open, Brittany is just standing there with a towel wrapped around her, hair up in a messy bun.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? Is it Peanut?" Brittany asked, rushing over to her wife, who was sitting the floor.

"It's…It's…Mypyjamasdon'tfitanymore." Santana wept. The bump poking out of the night shirt, making it impossible to do up the rest of the buttons.

"Aww baby, it's okay." The blonde laughed, rubbing bit of exposed bump. "How about you put on one of my t-shirts and I'll go down stairs and fetch us some ice cream and then have a good chat okay?"

Santana nodded, then Brittany got up and quickly put on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, winked at Santana and then left the room. The brunette got up and went over to Brittany's draw where she keeps her t-shirts and pulled out Brittany's Cheerio's t-shirt, on the back in big bold letters, 'PIERCE'. Brittany came back with two bowls of ice cream.

"So love bug, what's on your mind?" Brittany asked as she shoved a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth.

"It's just… I'm such a pain in your ass, I'm constantly crying and you're doing thing for me and you're doing them and not complaining and see even now when I had my meltdown over my pyjamas not fitting, you told me it's okay and then you got us ice cream." Santana signed, resting her head on Brittany's shoulder. "You're too good to me."

"Hahaha yeah you are a massive pain in my ass, but I don't complain because I love you, San. You're having our baby, there is nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you and in a couple of years, I was thinking about one and a half, when we decide that Peanut needs a brother or a sister, I will be a complete pain in your ass." The blonde said, kissing Santana softly on the lips

"I love you so much, Britt."

"Love you too, cupcake."

"Have you got work tomorrow?" Santana asked.

"Nope, Blaine asked if I could look after Jessica, so he and Kurt could go to this important meeting or something. To be honest I kinda stop listen to him about two minutes in." Brittany said.

"I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, you gonna be okay looking after her by yourself?" The Latina asked.

"Yeah we'll be fine, I'm going to take her to central park to feed the ducks and then I thought I could bring her back here so she could have a nap, is that okay with you?" Brittany suggested.

"Yeah its fine, you're going to be a great mom Britt." Santana said softly

"So will you, babe .Let's go to sleep, you get all cuddle and sentimental when you get tired." Britt said as she turned off the lamps and put the empty bowls of ice cream on the bedside table.

* * *

**Knock Knock**

"Britt did you forget your keys again?" The brunette signed, opening door.

"Surprise bitches!" Mercedes announced pulling in Santana for a hug.

"Oh My God, Wheezy! What brings you New York?"

"My flight to London has been delayed, so I have taken advantage of the situation and came to visit my home girls and my Godchild. Where's Britt at?" Mercedes asked looking around to see if she could find her.

"She taking Jessica home, she should be home any minute." Santana replied, resting her hand on the of her bump.

"How long have you got left? It looks like your gonna pop." Mercedes joked.

"Four month, I can't wait. I'm terrified and excited at the same time and my emotions are all over the place. For example, last week I had a mini meltdown because Britt bought the wrong colour apple." Santana went on causing Mercedes to laugh. Then the two girls hear the front door slam shut.

"Santana, baby. I'm home. Where are you?" Brittany called out.

"I'm in the kitchen. We have a guest." Santana shouted back.

Brittany opened the door to the kitchen. "Oh My Gosh, Mercedes how are you?" she asked hugging her.

"I'm good thank, Britt. Santana was just telling me about her meltdowns." Mercedes replied. "So tell me, Brittana, am I getting a Godson or Goddaughter?"

"Right, listen up Wheezy. You tell a living soul the gender of our baby, I will personally kill you." Santana hissed. Mercedes nodded knowing that Santana isn't joking. "Well… We're having a baby boy!" Santana said with the big smile on her face, Brittany kissing her temple, putting her hand on the bump.

"Oh My God, congratulation" Mercedes said, hugging the couple, then she looked at her watch and realized that she was going to be late for her flight and said her goodbyes to the girls.

* * *

"Hey babe, I don't really feel like cooking tonight. Do you mind if we just order pizza and watch a movie?" Brittany asked while opening the door to Santana's office.

"That's fine, sweetheart. Let me just finish up here and I'll met you in the living room." The brunette answered, leaning her head on the top her chair. "Spiderman kisses, please." Britt walked over to her kissed on the lips, then the cheek, then the forehead and then back to her lips.

"You don't have to say 'please' when you want kisses you big dork." As Brittany said that both of the girls' phones buzzed.

**New Direction group chat.**

**Cedes94: Breaking New, I know if baby brittana is a girl or a boy!**

**Pucksaurus: TELL ME **

**ArtieA123: how did you find out? I've been tryin to hack there phones for a week. **

**TinaC: Artie you betta be joking**

**ArtieA123: Nope ;)**

**LucyQuinn: 10$ on it being a girl **

** : Come on Mercedes tell us! **

**Cedes94: We have to wait for Sam and Mike and Klaine. :P**

**Pucksaurus: stop teasing **

**SamIAm: Im here keep ur panties on Puckerman, some of us have a winning show choir to direct**

**DancingAsianRobot: Boy Chang is online**

**Klaine: Sorry we're late had to put the baby to bed **

**LucyQuinn: Come on Mercedes, everyone is here TELL US BEFORE I EXPLODE**

**Cedes94: IT'S A BOY**

**Pucksaurus: YES IN YOUR FACE FABRAY!**

**Klaine: OUR CHILDREN CAN TOTALLY HOOK UP **

**ArtieA123: Any new on a name?**

**Cedes94: Not yet, just don't tell them that I told you**

**MrsSantanaL-P: To late, if your gonna gossip don't invite us to your conversation.**

**MrsBrittL-P: yeah San's right you guys suck at this. **

**SamIAm: oh shit….**

**MrsSantanaL-P: That's right Trouty Mouth 'oh shit'. Btw Wheezy I am currently on the next plane to London to whip your ass**

* * *

"Thanks for dinner, babe" Santana said cuddling into Brittany's side on the sofa.

"No problem, LoveBug. Ah look Rocky Horror is on." Brittany replied, flicking through the channels.

"I still can't watch that after we found Will and Emma almost doing it in the Spanish room" Santana cringed.

"Yeah but we still had crazy sex in the locker room afterwards."

"Indeed we did."

The continued to watch reruns of Friends instead. Santana laded her head on the blonde's chest and slowly fell asleep.

"San, stop poking me." Britt whined.

"I'm not poking you…" As Santana said this both of the girls eyes widened, realizing that it was the baby kicking Brittany.

"Oh My God, San. That's our little boy." Brittany said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's magical isn't it?" Brittany nodded in agreement.

* * *

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long to write, school has been kicking my ass and with exam coming up I haven't really had time to write. I hope you enjoyed it and remember to leave a review and a suggestion of the name of the baby it would help a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was just after lunch time on Saturday in the Lopez-Pierce, Santana was at the sink washing the plate from lunch, singing along to the radio.

_I got a heart and I got a soul_

_Believe me I will use them both_

_We made a start_

_Be it a false one, I know_

_Baby, I don't want to feel alone_

Without Santana noticing Brittany was at the door of the kitchen, smiling from ear to ear.

_So kiss me where I lay down, my hands press to your cheeks_

_A long way from the playground_

Brittany crept in to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her wife from behind swaying to the music.

_I have loved you since we were 18_

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved, to be in love_

_All I can do is say that these arms were made for holding you_

_I wanna love like you made me feel_

_When we were 18_

"You know that this song is about us right?" The blonde asked, placing soft kisses on Santana's neck.

"Yeah." Santana said softly, wiping her hands in the cloth. She turned around and kissed Brittany on the lips. "I love you so much." She whispered softly.

"I love you too." Brittany replied. "Are you tired? We have dinner with Quinn later, so you could take one if you'd like."

"I might take you up on that offer, you joining?" the brunette asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah I'm kinda tired after my run, wouldn't hurt to get my cuddle on with my sexy wife." Brittany said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Hey! No funny business in front of the baby." Santana remarked, playfully swatting Brittany's arm. "I've been think again."

"Yeah? What about buttercup?" Brittany asked, drawing shapes on the bump with her fingers.

"What if the baby has a massive head? How the hell I'm I gonna squeeze it out my lady bits?" Brittany was crying with laughter at her wife. "Britt, it's not funny. You've seen my cousin, Carlos. His head it like the size of a watermelon. And we don't know if the sperm donor's head is massive."

"Our son isn't going to have a head the size of a watermelon. You've seen him in the scan, his head isn't that big. Doctor Smith said his head is normal size." Brittany reassured.

* * *

"Sanny bear, wake up sweetheart." Brittany said in a hush tone, gently shaking her wife. "We're gonna be late for dinner with Quinn."

Santana stirred for a bit before opening her eyes meeting with her wife's.

"Hi." The Latina mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey." The blonde replied, giving Santana a soft smile. Brittany put her hand on Santana's baby bump and felt him kick a few times. "Wow, he's really kick up a storm in there."

"Yeah, I barely got any sleep. He's gonna be a dancer like his mommy." Santana got out of bed with the aid of her wife. "We still haven't pick a name for him."

"I know." Brittany sighed. "He's gonna be here before we know it."

"How about you pick his name, since I picked his middle name." Santana suggest.

The couple stood in silence as Brittany was deep in thought.

"Miles." Brittany broke the silence. "Miles Finn Lopez-Pierce"

"Babe, that's perfect." Santana gave Brittany a kiss. Pressing her forehead against her wife's. "Miles Finn Lopez-Pierce." She confirmed.

"Love you lots like jelly tots, Mrs Lopez-Pierce." Britt whispered.

"Love you too, baby."

* * *

"Dinner reservation under the Unholy Trinity." Santana said to the woman at the front desk.

"Yes, right this way Mrs. I believe that a member of your party has already arrived." The woman stated, showing Brittany and Santana to their sets.

"Santana! Brittany!" Quinn called out, getting out of her seat to hug the former Cheerio's. "My God, Santana, you look like you are about to pop."

"Hope to God not. I want to keep this little one in here for at least another three months." Santana said, patting her bump.

"Quinn, no Puck tonight?" Brittany asked.

"No, he's back in Lima visiting his mom and his brother." Quinn explained. "He has serious baby fever because of you two."

"Well then, Fabray. Give him another baby." Santana stated.

"Not that simple, Lopez. We've only been engaged a year and with him in the air force it would be me raising it." Quinn sighed.

"It's Lopez-Pierce. Just talk to him about it, Quinn. Maybe a baby would make him quit the air force?" Brittany suggest.

"That's why I married a genius." Santana said with a grin on her face.

"May I take your order ladies?" Asked the young waiter.

"Yes, I'll have the Mushroom Risotto." Santana said.

"I'll have the Spaghetti." Brittany added.

"And I'll have the Salmon."

"Your meals will be out soon, ladies." The waiter stated.

"Ugh is it hot in here or is it me?" Brittany asked, fanning herself with her hand.

"What's the matter, babe?" Santana asked looking worried.

"I feel really hot and my chest feels tight." Brittany said weakly.

"Okay, babe, I think you're having an asthma attack. You need to stay calm. Quinn, can you pour Britt a glass of water?" Santana rummaged in her purse to find her wife's asthma pump. She pulled out the pump and passed it to Brittany. She rubbed her wife's back as Brittany took deep breathes with the help of the pump.

"You're gonna be okay, sweetheart." Santana whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked, concerned about Brittany.

"She will be." The Latina replied. "You feeling any better?"

"A little bit." The dancer said quietly.

"I wish me and Puck where like you two." Quinn smiled.

"What you wish that you and puck were lesbian? I always knew that you were a little gay Fabray." Brittany joked.

"No! Like the way you take care of each other and the way you look at each other." Quinn explained.

"We just love each other unconditionally, no matter what." Santana replied.

* * *

"Hey, babe, come to bed." Santana said to her wife.

"Okay." Brittany whispered, climbing in to bed and cuddling into Santana's side.

"You gave me quite the scare back there. You still feeling okay? We can go to the hospital if you want." Santana suggested.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." the blonde said softly. "I don't want to go to the hospital, I'll be fine."

"I was less scared just more concerned about you, babe. You haven't had an asthma attack like that since we were in high school." The Latina said.

"Kinda took myself by surprise a bit."

"Well, get some rest, love bug." Santana said softly.

"Goodnight, Sanny bear."

"Night Britt-Britt"

"Goodnight, Miles"

* * *

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait kinda had a bit of writers block, if you have any suggestion please tell me in the review.


End file.
